


Blind

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: I AM NOT GOOD AT SLOW BURNS, I honestly hope you like it because I do not write a lot of misunderstanding fic, M/M, accidental Covert Affairs crossover, blink and you'll miss it Roxlin, but I gave you the fluff and soft angst you requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been sending Eggsy on blind dates with every person near Eggsy's age for weeks now and Eggsy is fed the fuck up. Featuring Merlin the matchmaker, Roxy the protective one, with a special appearance by Annie Walker from Covert Affairs because it makes sense to me. Rating is mainly because Eggsy swears quite a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanedisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanedisaster/gifts).



> I would like to apolgise if you don't know about Covert Affairs and therefore all the Annie stuff is confusing to you. To summarize the important points, Annie Walker is an American spy who worked for the CIA and is awesome in awesome shoes. Basically, I like to think she helped Harry on some missions across the years and he got her into the American Kingsman. I also like to think she, Eggsy and Roxy would hang out anytime they're in the same country. She'd be the best big sister figure to them. Merlin probably looks at her, loyal but with an instinctive rebellious streak, and just wonders where Harry finds these kids.

Eggsy is going to strangle someone with his favourite tie. Possibly himself. The fifth -FIFTH- blind date he's had foisted upon himself by Harry is the most boring yet. He could put up with the girl who never stopped talking (literally, Eggsy said 'Hello' and didn't get to speak again until 'Goodbye') and the lad who kept an eye on his mobile the whole time (“I'm waiting to hear about an audition for Downton Abbey, you know?”). Eggsy could even just about stand the bird who had asked him whether she had food in her teeth after every fucking bite and the bloke who just stared over Eggsy's shoulder at the rugby on the pub's telly. This girl, Harry's neighbor's granddaughter or great-niece or summat, hadn't said a single word. Not one. Eggsy had greeted her with a smile and she had just nodded. All his questions and icebreakers had been met with silent nods or shakes of her head. Eggsy would much rather be in his trackies, watching crap telly with Roxy than still in his work suit and Oxfords hoping the restaurant will catch on fire and trying not to play with the lighter in his pocket.

Eggsy changed his mind and decided to strangle Harry with his tie. He had no fucking clue what could possibly be going on in Harry's mind when he swore that Eggsy would get on like a house on fire with the blind date of the week. This had been going on since Harry left hospital and ascended to the role of Arthur, something Eggsy still can't make himself call the man.

 

Harry had been found by the American Kingsman division (called Kingsman Independents because leave it to the Americans to hold a fucking grudge for the rest of fucking time) as a John Doe in a medically-induced coma, but still alive. When told, Eggsy had fallen to his knees in the shop's dining room. Roxy had rushed out of her seat to hold him and Merlin had turned off the livestream being sent by Agent Jefferson's glasses of Harry, heart monitor beeping steadily as he slept.

“He's alive?” Eggsy had asked, voice unsteady and tears streaming down his face like he they hadn't since he was told there was no more money for gymnastic lessons.

“He is,” Merlin confirmed. “He'll be stable enough to travel tomorrow and he'll complete the rest of his convalescence in our infirmary.”

Roxy lifted her head from where she'd been pressing comforting kisses to Eggsy's hair, heedless of the gel. “Tell him what Gala-Mr. Ha- oh fuck it, what Harry said, Merlin.”

Eggsy's head shot up so fast, it was good Roxy had already moved or he'd have knocked into her jaw. “He said something? He was awake?”

Merlin nodded. “Aye. In and out for a bit, got news from the nurses and his doctor. We sent an agent in monitor him once he started waking up.” He tapped his tablet a few times and the image changed to a recording of Harry blinking himself awake and being fed ice chips until his grunts turned to the word, “Hello.”

“Agent Galahad,” an American woman said, “do you know what year this is?”

“2015, Harry Hart, the President is Barack Obama, the Queen is Elizabeth II and you're Agent Jefferson now, aren't you Annie? I knew you could do it.”

A laugh sounded. “Yes, Harry. I still can't thank you enough for getting my file into the right hands.”

Harry smiled, a lazy thing that made something in Eggsy's gut clench. “I expedited the process, that's all. You more than proved yourself in the CIA and saved my life on no less than three occasions; I never had any doubt you'd succeed.” The words seemed to make something click in Harry's mind. “Eggsy? Where's Eggsy? Please tell-”

Roxy inhaled sharply, but Eggsy found he couldn't breathe at all.

“He's at Kingsman HQ,” Merlin's recorded voice came through Agent Jefferson's glasses. “You focus on getting well enough to travel and I'll make sure he's the first visitor you receive.”

 

Two months and two surgeries later, Eggsy found himself sitting in an armchair next to Harry's hospital bed. For the past twenty minutes he'd been debating holding Harry's hand, when the man in question stirred, opening his unbandaged eye to focus on the young man at his side.

“Eggsy?”

“I'm here, Harry,” Eggsy said.

“Merlin,” Harry swallowed and started again, “Merlin said you killed Valentine.”

Eggsy couldn't help but scowl at the name. “Yeah, fucking stabbed him with Gazelle's leg. It was sick, Harry. You should have seen it.”

“I'll request the footage from Merlin later.” Harry coughed and smiled at Eggsy, even wider than he had at Agent Jefferson. At the fond look, Eggsy found the words 'I love you, Harry' running along his tongue, but before he could open his mouth again, Harry continued. “It's always satisfying to a mentor when his protégée does as well as he could have hoped for.”

The words stopped at the tip of Eggsy's tongue. Mentor. Protégée. Of course, Harry didn't feel the way about Eggsy that Eggsy felt about him. Of fucking course. “Well,” Eggsy said, forcing other words out instead, “I'd already disappointed you. I didn't want to let you down again.”

“I hope you know,” Harry looked down to Eggsy's hands clenched in the sheet under them, “I deeply regret the things I said to you before I left. I was disappointed in the situation, but not you, Eggsy. I was angry and my foolish vanity was wounded when you failed the test. Arthur had already called me to gloat, the prick.” He looked up at Eggsy with the slightest quirk in his lips suggesting he was trying not to smile. “I'll admit that watching the footage of you making him poison himself was particularly cathartic.”

Eggsy sneered, “Classist bastard.”

Harry nodded. “Classist bastard.”

With that, Merlin had bustled into the room with a few of the Kingsman doctors and a blonde woman Eggsy didn't recognize.

She stepped forward and offered her hand to Eggsy. “Annie Walker-Anderson. Agent Jefferson of Kingsman Independents. You must be the famous Eggsy Unwin.” She smiled like a proud older sister. “Harry told me so much about you. Too much, I think.”

“Annie,” Harry's voice was reproachful. “I still have your husband's mobile number and will send him a voice text about where exactly you got that sapphire necklace you told him was your grandmother's.”

The woman rolled her eyes. “Save me from the Darcy's of the world. What makes you think I haven't already told Auggie about it?”

Harry said nothing as the nurse changed his IV, just stared Annie down with his lips slightly pursed.

“Fine,” Annie said, “but I'm going to say it again and you can take it from someone who almost waited too late: you're an idiot, Harry Hart.”

Eggsy looked to Merlin for an explanation of the exchange between the agents, but the Scot merely shrugged his shoulders and returned to studying his tablet.

Annie smiled at Eggsy. “Good to meet you, Eggsy. I've been meaning to check out the gym. Could you show me where it is?”

“Go on,” Harry said, as if he knew Eggsy was about to protest leaving Harry's side. “I already feel Morpheus' call.”

“You're a drama queen, Mr. Hart,” Annie said as she bent down to press a kiss to the unbandaged side of his head. “Let me know when you're well enough for me to step on your foot while I've got my stilettos on.”

Harry smiled like a saint up at the woman. “1-2-0-2-5-3-7-”

Annie held up her hands. “I surrender.”

“All my best to Mr. Anderson. He and I can soon compare notes on earnest people treating us like invalids because of our eye injuries.”

“Please compare my husband's blindness to your soon-to-be-bionic eye,” Annie said. “I love watching him punch people.”

Eggsy laughed at the affronted look on Harry's face. "Can we keep her, please? She's like Roxy, but with sicker shoes." He nodded down at her feet. "Wicked Prada boots, by the way. You looking forward to the fall/winter line as much as I am?" 

"A man who knows his shoes," Annie grinned. "I've got my heart set on the heels with the purple flowers on them and a toe so pointed-" 

"-you could kick a man in the bollocks and castrate him all at once," Eggsy finished with a chuckle. "If they put that pattern on trainers, I'm buying them even if Harry don't approve." He turned to smile at Harry, only to see the older man had indeed fallen back asleep. 

Annie placed a hand on Eggsy's shoulder. "How about that gym tour now? We can finish up at the range with the new guns Franklin made me promise to share with you guys." 

Eggsy perked up. "New guns? Do you fuckin' love your job as much as I fuckin' love my job?" 

Merlin looked between Annie and Eggsy before turning his face to the sky in what Eggsy recognized as his praying-for-strength look.

 

Eggsy was snapped from his flashback when the young woman across the table from him sighed. “Are you being forced on this date too?”

“What?” Eggsy said. “You don't want to be here either?”

“My aunt refuses to accept that my girlfriend is my partner,” the girl, whose name Eggsy was scrambling to remember, said. “Thinks she's just my flatmate. Is that why your uncle set you up with me?”

Eggsy shook his head. “Harry's not my uncle; we're colleagues. Work at a tailor shop together.” He breathed a sigh that was the culmination of weeks of frustration. “You're right, though. I don't want to be here and d'ya know why?”

The young woman nodded, leaning forward like the date had finally become interesting.

“I'm in love with Harry. Have been since about twenty minutes after we met,” Eggsy sighed. “But he just sees me as this plebe he picked up and turned into My Fair Gentleman.”

Staring blankly at him, the girl frowned. “Isn't Mr. Hart, like, fifty?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Yeah, like I care. He's well fit, all the same. You just know he's gorgeous under those suits. Fucking handsome-est bloke I've ever seen in my life and his hands...” he looked up just in time to see the shock across the young woman's face and stopped his words instantly.

Silence once again settled over their table and the waiter breezed by with a small menu. “Would sir or miss care for some dessert?”

“I'm leaving,” the girl said. “He's paying.”

With that, whatever-the-fuck-her-name-was left and Eggsy was staring up at the waiter. “Can I just get the check?”

As the waiter scurried off, Eggsy fought back a groan and resisted the urge to bang his head against the table. Suppose the bird goes and tells her aunt what Eggsy said and it gets back to Harry? Fuck his life.

“That was interesting,” Merlin's brogue said quietly in his ear.

Eggsy groaned this time. He'd been putting off leaving for the date until the last moment and forgotten to take his glasses off. Which means this whole stupid night was recorded. Which meant if he wasn't watching already, Harry could easily look it up in the archives. Seriously, fuck Eggsy's fucking life.

“Now lad,” Merlin spoke again as Eggsy left the restaurant, “I'm going to do three things for you right now and I don't want to be thanked or blamed, depending on the outcome, for any of it." 

“The fuck you on 'bout, Merlin?”

Merlin sighed. “The first thing I'm going to do is send the recording to Agent Jefferson, because she and Lancelot had a bet going. I believe my girl owes Annie some very expensive shoes.”

Eggsy stopped on the pavement. “What?”

“The second thing I am going to do is tell you that Harry was and probably still is watching this footage right now."

A coldness filled Eggsy's whole body. “No.”

“Yes,” Merlin said. “which leads me to my third action. Which is to tell both you and Harry to stop being such morons and that you should head over to his home right now and have this out like the adults you two supposedly are.” With that, a small click alerted Eggsy to the fact that Merlin had switched off the glasses.

“Fuck my life,” Eggsy groaned up at the night sky. He turned and headed for Harry's house, every step feeling like he was heading to the gallows. In true Eggsy fashion, he had cocked everything up. Harry would obviously feel awkward about everything and never want to spend time with Eggsy again. The weekly movie night they'd been having was clearly going to end and they still hadn't gotten to Nikita yet. Eggsy didn't think fancying your boss was something that would get you sacked, but Merlin wasn't there anymore to be asked. By the time he was stood outside Harry's front door, Eggsy had practiced his understanding nod for when Harry told him that their friendship was over and all interactions from then on would be strictly professional.

Naturally, when Harry opened the door before Eggsy had the chance to knock and pulled Eggsy inside by his shirtfront, the young man's first instinct was to brace himself for a blow. When one didn't come, he risked opening his eyes to see Harry staring a him in shock.

“Did you think I would hit you?” Harry asked, voice as shaken as Eggsy had ever heard it.

Eggsy shrugged. “I don't know. Being hit and being fired were the worst case scenarios I came up with, so it was a possibility, I guess.”

Harry's arms jerked up as if to throw his arms around Eggsy and hold the boy close, but stopped short and a single hand was placed in the young man's shoulder. “Eggsy, I will not now nor will I ever raise a hand to you in anger. I promise. Especially now.”

Especially now that he wanted nothing to do with the bit of rough who'd gone and fallen in love with him like it was fucking Pretty Woman. “Harry, let me explain-” Eggsy said.

“You already did,” Harry interrupted. “I think it's now my turn.” He gestured Eggsy further in to the house. “Let's discuss this in the living room.”

Once they were both seated, Eggsy on the couch and Harry at the nearby armchair. Harry began to speak. “I thought I just a mentor to you. Just a... a father figure, let's say. Far too old, far too boring for someone as young, beautiful and brilliant as you.”

Eggsy stared at Harry. This was not what it was sounding like, was it?

“I set you up on all those dates because I felt that you deserved to be with someone your own age, someone appropriate. Someone not at all like me. And, unless you were lying to make Emily-”

Emily, that was her fucking name.

“-uncomfortable, I think I have to acknowledge that I should have just told you how I felt and let you make your own choices. Which is something I plan to work on in our relationship, believe me.”

Eggsy felt all the breath leave his body, “Harry,” he whispered.

Harry continued, “I do not think of you as simply my protégée, although I should. I think of you when I see a person wearing a snapback. When I see the colour yellow or drink a Guinness. When I sit at my dining room table and when I sit in a Kingsman cab. When I wake up and when I fall asleep. In short, Eggsy, I think of you all the time and I am absolutely, totally, bollocking in love with you.”

“Harry,” Eggsy said again. It seemed to be the only word left in his vocabulary as his mind whirled with this new knowledge.

“While you were on your way here,” Harry said, like he hadn't just thrown Eggsy's entire world off-kilter for the third fucking time in less than two years, “Agent Jefferson sent me a text telling me to grow some balls and be honest, Lancelot threatened my life if I didn't treat you properly and Merlin extracted a promise that we keep any amorous urges out of the office and that he be my best man.”

Eggsy swallowed and said, “Harry? Can you kiss me now or are you going to keep talking?”

Harry grinned and Eggsy answered with one of his own. “Cheeky,” the older man said as he pulled Eggsy to his feet and kissed him like kissing was going to be pronounced illegal tomorrow.

“Fuck,” Eggsy said when they pulled back.

“I intend to,” Harry growled, taking Eggsy's mouth as if he was never going to let go again.

Eggsy grinned as he pulled back. “You'll have to take me on a proper date first. Since we're gentlemen and all.”

Harry slipped a hand up Eggsy's suit jacket and began untucking his shirt. “Darling, we have the rest of our lives for proper dates. What do you say you let me take you upstairs and ravish you until we're both late to work in the morning?”

Eggsy smiled. “Yes, Harry.”


End file.
